little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Happy Ending (Susan version)
Later, as the sun began to slowly rise near the beach, Susan was watching Gil, who was still knocked out from a rock with a sad look on her face. In her mind, she thought she would never see Gil again. Horace and Gene were watching her as she watched him. Horace gave out a sigh before talking with Gene. "She really does love him, doesn't she, Gene?" said Horace. Gene nodded in agreement. "Well, it's like I always say, Your Majesty." he said, looking at Horace, who looked back at him with a look, "Children got to be free to lead their own lives." "You always say that?" Horace asked. Gene nervously shrugged off the comment as he looked at his boss. But Horace didn’t get furious and instead sighed. "Then I guess there's just one problem left." he said, glancing at the duck genie. "And what's that, Your Majesty?" Gene asked, looking up. "How much I'm going to miss her." replied Horace. Gene looked at Horace with confusion, but before he could question him, The trident glowed in the Fox Doctor's hands as he gently set it down into the ocean, sending rose gold ripples throughout the ocean as they sparkled and began to go towards the rock Susan was sitting on while he pointed it towards her. When Susan noticed the glow, she looked down and smiled realizing what was going on. Soothing tinkling in her scales as they gently melted to skin, her tail again changing into a pair of human legs. And what's more, she was now turning 23 years old! She looked towards Dr. Horace N. Buggy and Gene, who are smiling at her before she started moving towards the beach. As Gil started to wake up and shake his head, he opened his eyes and saw that he was now 25 years old. He then saw Susan starting to come out of the water once again a human, and an adult one at that! Wearing a cyan glittering tank dress and a star barrette that shimmered in the sunlight like the sea itself! Instead of swimming, Susan walked, that's right, walked, to Gil. With true happiness in his heart, An ecstatic smile formed on Gil's face. Upon seeing his true love, Gil ran to Susan, lifted her off the ground while twirling her a bit, and lands her on her bare feet. Then the two adults hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Gil and Susan looked at each other with love in their eyes, and they finally shared their first kiss. A wedding celebration was quickly put together on the wedding ship, and everyone was participating. From the people of Gil's kingdom, to the merpeople and animals from the oceans, this was a big party. Gil was now wearing his royal teal ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, dark blue pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, black boots, and a golden crown with emeralds on his head, and Susan was wearing a long, flowing, white, off-the-shoulder wedding dress with long, triangular sleeves, a gold brim on her neckline, matching linings on her dress, and transparent white sleeve coverings on her arms (similar to Merida's wedding dress), white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a dark Phthalo teal bow on the chest, white stockings, matching ballet slippers, a gold headband around her forehead, a silver necklace with a gold teardrop-shaped bead, and matching teardrop-shaped earrings. Angus came in between them and licked the two on each cheek. They turned, and the crowd applauded with joy, happy that Susan and Gil became husband and wife. Merida, filled with emotion, cried tears of joy into Snagglepuss' chest. In the ocean, several mer-animals, including Horace and his other daughters watched and smiled. Susan's sisters waved as the animals on the ship greeted the mer-animals. Honest John lifted Lumpy and Roo so Susan could kiss her dearest friends on each nose, and she ruffled Honest John's head. After Susan did so, Lumpy said, "Goodbye, Susan. Are Roo and I still your best friends?" Susan chuckled. "Always, Lumpy." John lowered Lumpy and Roo as they waved goodbye to her. John winked at her with a smile as he flew towards the ocean. "Thanks, John!" called Roo. "You're welcome, pals." said John. On the wedding cake, Gene hugged the two figurines of Gil and Susan and was about to cry tears of joy and sniffled, but his happiness turned into fear as he noticed Louis nearby, ready to strike with his cleaver. Gene screamed and jumped off the 7-layered cake. Louis lifted his knife and angrily sliced the cake in half, Louis chased after Gene, throwing the knife at him. Gene ran, trying to get away from the insane chef. Louis tried slicing the bird, but missed. Gene came to a rope and saw that it connected to a suspended beam, and he got an idea. Just as Louis came running towards him yelling, Gene smiled as he cut the rope with his beak, getting the beam to smash Louis in the face, leaving only a few of his teeth as he collapsed onto the ground. Gene laughed and dove into the water, doing a victory dance and meeting up with John, Lumpy, and Roo. "Yes!" he exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you." At that moment, Susan came up to the ship's side railing. Horace then came up to the side of the ship, and he made a column of water rise up to Susan's level to them. Then he hugged Susan happily as an unseen chorus began vocalizing. "I love you, daddy." said the woman. Chorus: Now we can walk Now we can run Now we can stay all day in the sun Horace smiled at his daughter before turning to Gil. He smiled and bowed before the king, bidding him a farewell. Shen nodded back to him, accepting Gil as a son-in-law. He turned back to Susan and bid her goodbye as his wave lowered him back to the ocean. Susan blew her father a kiss. Gil walked up to Susan as they both waved to the citizens of Atlantica. Chorus: Just you and me And I can be Part of your world Dr. Horace N. Buggy swung his trident across the sky, and what followed was a rainbow with lots of glitter as the ship sailed off. As a few vocals were singing along with the music, some of the mer-animals dove back into the water. Gil then took Susan's hand, and they looked at each other one more time. Gil and Susan kissed once again. The End A TheCityMaker Production Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs